


Christmas garland

by Riakon



Series: Дух Рождества [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Коннор встречается с Гэвином недостаточно долго, чтобы знать наверняка, что именно происходит с Гэвином внутри за пару недель до Рождества, но достаточно, чтобы заметить то, как морщится их детектив каждый раз, когда видит гирлянды, которые обильно украшают магазинчики и улицы перед празднеством. Они просачиваются во все уголки Детройта, даже в участке появляются разноцветные огни, которые не мерцают, горят ровно и, вместе с тем, уютно.Для всех, кроме Гэвина Рида, очевидно.





	Christmas garland

Коннор встречается с Гэвином недостаточно долго, чтобы знать наверняка, что именно происходит с Гэвином внутри за пару недель до Рождества, но достаточно, чтобы заметить то, как морщится их детектив каждый раз, когда видит гирлянды, которые обильно украшают магазинчики и улицы перед празднеством. Они просачиваются во все уголки Детройта, даже в участке появляются разноцветные огни, которые не мерцают, горят ровно и, вместе с тем, уютно.

Для всех, кроме Гэвина Рида, очевидно.

«Проникнуться духом Рождества очень важно для эмоционального состояния человека», — сообщает система, услужливо подсовывая статистику самоубийств под Рождество. Такие цифры откровенно настораживают Коннора, но он смотрит на привычно мрачного Рида, втягивающего кофе через крошечную дырочку в кружке и расписывающего все «прелести» тюрьмы для малолетних карманнику, которого они сегодня изловили в молле по чистой случайности.

«Никаких самоубийств», — новый пункт в дереве задач отметает две предыдущие, расцененные как не приоритетные, смещая их чуть ниже.

Гэвин несколько эмоционально нестабилен. Да, язвительный, жёсткий временами, даже агрессивный он выглядит для окружающих как неизменный мудак, но они вместе, и андроиду прекрасно известно, насколько часто Гэвин закрывает глаза и утыкается носом ему в колени, словно кот, выпрашивая ласку у читающего планшет хозяина. Коннор на неё не скупится, но и воли подопечному особо не даёт в этих отношениях, иначе человек заведёт их туда, откуда выбраться будет совсем не просто.

Заказать через систему несколько наборов украшений вопрос пары секунд — длинная гирлянда из остролиста, круглый венок, который Гэвин точно пообещает принести на его деактивацию, несколько коробок игрушек, и, конечно, небольшую живую ель, от которой «будет пахнуть праздником на всю квартиру» по заверению продавца в описании. Всё это призвано выявить что именно происходит в загадочной человеческой душе и нормализировать постепенно отходящего в сторону депрессии и тоски Гэвина, который становится попутно всё более невыносим для окружающих.

По счастью, курьер задерживается почти на час в пробке, и поэтому, когда они приходят в квартиру Гэвин уже успевает стянуть с себя рабочую одежду, небрежно кинув её на кресло, и развалиться перед приставкой, потягивая неторопливо пиво и проходя какую-то очередную пиксельную игру, уложив голову ему на плечо, пока сам Коннор занят изучением статей о том, что может повлечь подобные реакции.

На звонок, Гэвин реагирует странно — подбирается, хмурится, качает головой, словно ведя диалог с самим собой, и поднимается прежде, чем Коннор успевает его остановить.

— Я сам, — приказывает андроид, и Гэвин приподнимает губу, обнажая верхний клык, скорее не из желания показать, что он здесь решает, ведь они оба знают: нет, а делает это он по старой привычке.

— Ага, сейчас, — с вызовом бросает он, и становится очевидным, что человек переживает о безопасности — такие нотки Коннор всегда слышит именно в такие моменты на их работе.

— Это курьер, — спокойно продолжает Коннор, и Гэвин замирает, нахмурившись и покусывая внутреннюю сторону губы от непонимания.

Этот жест лично он находит весьма сексуальным. То, как человек пытается сдержать душевные порывы и не выдать их наружу так же прекрасно, как какая-нибудь шедевральная картина в доме Камски, куда они время от времени наведываются по особому приглашению друга детства Гэвина.

Не трудно догадаться о чём думает человек в данную секунду. Он ошарашен, он в предвкушении и ему немного страшно — всё это без проблем можно найти в выражении его глаз, во взгляде, который направлен только на Коннора, преисполненный чувственного благоговения с тех самых пор, как андроид принял решение о том, что жить они будут вместе, чтобы мучившие Гэвина кошмары отступили после особенно грязного дела.

— Хорошо, детка, — кивает он, возвращаясь на диван, но не снимая с паузы в игру, а выводя приставку в сон, пока Коннор забирает все причитающиеся им вещи.

— Весёлого Рождества, — вежливо говорит доставщик, и Коннор чуть кивает, внутренне подбираясь.

То, что ему предстоит, не просто. Оно вообще не может быть простым, ведь искать поломку у того, чьи мозги даже нельзя разобрать, посмотреть в чужую память, перерыть имеющееся в наличии до бита дело муторное. И всё же результат в виде спокойно улыбающегося человека определённого стоит прилагаемых усилий, а потому всё должно быть исполнено настолько близко к идеальному, насколько вообще возможно.

Коннор заносит коробки в зал, встречаясь с настороженным взглядом голубых глаз, сутулящегося и подавшегося вперёд на диване Гэвина.

— Что это? — спрашивает человек, явно ожидая подвоха.

— Разберёшь, — чуть пожимает плечами андроид, чувствуя, как напряжение между ними усиливается.

«Нервозность 54%» — информирует система и Коннор полагает, что лучше она будет подниматься под его руководством, чем в участке Рид сорвётся на какого-нибудь из пойманных ими преступников и получит выговор с записью в личное дело, а то и вовсе вылетит из отдела, что никому из них совсем не нужно.

Руки человека начинают мелко дрожать, когда он подцепляет крышку одной из коробок — с гирляндами.

— Что за хуйня? — срывается у Гэвина явно раньше, чем его мозги успевают обработать эту фразу, а в следующий момент он опускает немного голову и делает шаг к нему, утыкаясь носом в плечо и говоря тихое, но уже куда более спокойное, чем предыдущая реплика. — Извини.

Спрашивать ли его о том, что такое произошло, раз Гэвин терпеть не может провода, на которых висят крохотные разноцветные лампочки, или дать ему шанс самому дойти до того, чем Коннор недоволен? Второй вариант выглядит гораздо лучше в перспективе, хотя и более трудозатратным.

Подушечки Коннора едва ощутимо проходятся по коротко стриженному затылку, ероша волосы успокаивающе, и с губ человека срывается прерывистый выдох. Да, вовремя он решил заняться этой ненормальностью по отношению к простым, не способным нанести вред вещам.

— Разбери и включи гирлянду, — обманчиво-мягко велит он, видя, как мышцы Гэвина каменеют.

Всё-таки невероятно, как такой порывистый и резкий человек может быть способен на подобное послушание и безграничное доверие. Вручить всего себя тому, кого ещё не так давно ненавидел — не это ли чудо, которое заставляет внутри самого Коннора всё трепетать?

Они смотрят глаза в глаза несколько мгновений, и их достаточно, чтобы скользнуть большим пальцем по заросшему щетиной подбородку и скуле, чуть надавить на середину красивой нижней губы, глядя за тем, как тот послушно приоткрывает рот на мгновенье, а в следующее обхватывает палец.

Лишившийся тепла руки Гэвин выглядит потерянным, и, одновременно с этим, успокоенным. Коннор понятия не имеет как это всё работает в человеческом процессоре, действуя скорее интуитивно, чем действительно зная, что нужно сделать или сказать, чтобы человек понял всё верно, но каждый раз он прокладывает правильный путь к стабилизации состояния взрывного характера напарника и любовника.

Наверное, нужно было выбрать разноцветную гирлянду, думает Коннор, глядя за тем, как ловкие пальцы человека без труда справляются с несколькими перемычками на украшении и соединяют его с электрической сетью. Вот только приятный, ровный жёлтый свет уже даёт тёплый тон на загорелой коже, и Коннор полагает, что в нём и Гэвин должен найти нечто уютное и домашнее.

— Руки за спину, — приказ получается в достаточной мере уверенным, а тон тёплым ровно настолько, чтобы лишить голосовые модуляции отстранённости, которую Гэвин способен воспринять на интуитивном уровне, слишком глубоко, — и на колени.

Тот, кто говорил, что тон временами ранит сильнее слов, а слова — сильнее дела, был чертовски прав — Коннору это известно наверняка, и опробовано им на человеке множество раз. Да ещё и напарник слишком чувствителен к любой перемене интонации в своём спокойном состоянии. Ему даже не нужно объяснять, в какой момент он проштрафился — Гэвин и сам всё понимает по его взгляду. И сам начинает искать верные пути, чтобы исправится.

Когда Коннор принимается неторопливо связывать руки Гэвина за спиной, мышцы под его взглядом напрягаются так, словно он таскает неимоверные тяжести. Они бугрятся, вены становятся отчётливей, и какое бы визуальное удовольствие это не доставляло, а андроиду понятно, что что-то в голове человека идёт не так.

— Говори, — велит он, не прекращая накладывать слои гирлянды, вокруг вытянутых за спиной рук.

Молчание в три секунды по таймеру для Коннора длится вечность.

— Чёрт… — начинает Гэвин, но замолкает, чувствуя задержку в движениях андроида и распознавая её абсолютно верно, и пробуя снова, — детка…

Теперь Коннор скользит большим пальцем по тонкой коже запястий, перетягивая руки осторожно, чтобы не навредить, но достаточно ощутимо для тонущего в каких-то своих мыслях Гэвина.

Отстраняется он только после того, как позволяет себе по-собственнически поднять голову человека за подбородок и заглянуть ему в глаза, ловя весь коктейль безудержных, разрозненных эмоций, которым пропитан взгляд. Шаг назад, и вот, он уже собирает ёлку, ожидая, до тех пор пока связанный человек не расскажет ему всего. Момента, когда тот догадается, о чём именно нужно вспомнить, выстроив историю в предложения достаточно ясные, чтобы андроид его понял, особенно при слабой концентрации внимания.

И Гэвин рассказывает.

Детектив не дурак, и сложить все факты в один для него не проблема, поэтому он начинает сбивчиво, неуверенно, пока Коннор занимается ёлкой, перед стоящим на коленях и исповедующимся ему человеком. Его история проста и понятна, так что Коннору становится очевидным то, что он не зря прибег к этим мерам, чтобы её узнать, ведь с психологом Гэвин вряд ли говорил в подростковом возрасте и уж тем более взрослым.

Слова высыпаются из него с паузами, в то время как человек, отыскивая нужные слова, и долго ходит вокруг да около прежде, чем сказать о том, что в Рождество его родители ссорились. Ссорились из-за дурацких украшений, из-за того куда ставить ёлку, и они кричали друг на друга и дрались, словно «семейный праздник» это настоящий Колизей и только один из них может уйти живым. Апофеозом стала гирлянда, которой отец пытался задушить мать, и маленький Гэвин был вынужден принимать тогда не детские решения.

Всё кончилось так плохо, как только могло, и так хорошо, как вообще могло разрешиться после подобного, но с тех пор Гэвин терпеть не может гирлянды, подчинение и Рождество.

Коннор смотрит на него долго, после того, как человек завершил свой рассказ, а их квартира стала похожа на одну из тех, которые показывают в праздничных семейных фильмах, посвящённых этому торжеству. Он смотрит на него не скрывая довольства и даже гордости тем, что после долгого молчания, отчаянных пауз и тишины Гэвин всё-таки нашёл в себе силы рассказать ему об этом. Он доволен настолько, что развязывает его руки и укладывает спиной прямо на светящуюся гирлянду, оставшуюся на полу под установленной ёлкой.

— Ты злишься? — неуверенные интонации Гэвина заставляют Коннора вздрогнуть до основания его существа.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит он, не мучая человека вопросами с чего бы ему вообще испытывать негативные эмоции по отношению к любовнику.

Гирлянда вокруг Гэвина светится ровным жёлтым светом, и тому явно неуютно, и, скорее всего, неудобно, но сейчас Коннор хочет знать станет ли дискомфорт одной из причин, по которым тот снова начнёт нервничать, или всё-таки нет.

В какой момент будет достигнута критическая масса, что обратит все мелкие зудящие в сознании неудовлетворённости в один масштабный невроз? До этого он доводить не хочет, но лучше если это произойдёт под присмотром Коннора, чем просто так.

Вокруг шеи обвиваются сильные руки, и Гэвин притягивает его к себе для долгого поцелуя, от которого внутри всё дрожит и теплеет, заставляя систему неизменно справляться с перегревом. Коннор ласкает человека неторопливо, стаскивая с него мягкие, поношенные штаны и забираясь пальцами под футболку, чтобы сжать соски и услышать сдавленный стон, поймать его губами, не дать распространиться вне пределов их тандема.

С последними дополнениями ему не особо и нужно искать смазку, чтобы подготовить для себя распластанного на мягко сияющей гирлянде человека, но Коннор просто нравится соскальзывать губами по каждому шраму на теле Гэвина, будь то лицо, его подтянутый пресс или напряжённые руки, в то время как скользкие фаланги вынуждают сжатое кольцо мышц поддаться уговорам, расслабиться, давая ему больший доступ.

— Кон… Кон… Кон… — хрипит человек, жмурясь сильно и вскидывая и разводя бёдра, когда пальцы внутри барабанят по чувствительной стороне, вынуждая его сходить с ума от доставляемого ему удовольствия.

Голубые глаза смотрятся как два драгоценных камня, когда окружённый огнями Гэвин поднимает голову и находит в себе силы перестать жмуриться, а Коннор быстро разоблачается сам. Он, похоже, не видит ничего ужасного в дискомфорте, причиняемым лампочками под ним, тем более что почти весь провод оказывается вокруг, оставляя человека на пушистом ковре в ореоле маленьких источников света, будто настоящего святого, которых люди часто изображают на иконах.

И Коннор и Гэвин знают, что человек не из непорочных и блаженных, но, чёрт побери, Коннор готов молиться ему, когда толкаясь уверенными толчками по влажным, скользким растянутым мышцам чувствует его жар и тесноту.

Огни на украшенной ёлке зажигаются примерно в этот момент, и Гэвин не протестует ни против гирлянд, ни против ели, ни против самого вмешательства Коннора в свою жизнь, подкидывая бёдра ему навстречу снова и снова, то подаваясь к руке, ласкающей его напряжённый член, то пытаясь принять его в себя глубже, пока они целуются под рождественским деревом.

Движения становятся быстрее, хаотичнее, и человек находит его руку сам, хватаясь за неё сильно, и распахивая глаза в последний миг, перед тем как на него накатит оргазм. Если расчёты Коннора верны, то за секунду до оглушительного удовольствия человек видит лишь загорающиеся огни, отражающиеся от шариков на украшенном дереве и его собственное лицо с желтыми тенями от окружающей их гирлянды, а потом уже не видит ничего, утопая в самой сладкой, самой первой волне оргазма.

Распластанный и тяжело дышащий Гэвин Рид в гирлянде — новый краш Коннора, о котором тот, конечно, никому не скажет. И который поможет Гэвину принять тот факт, что не каждый семейный праздник обязан давать ему те же неприятные ощущения, что и в детстве.

И что они — семья.

***

Когда они добираются до дома Камски, Гэвин, сказать по правде, немного волнуется. Друг, как и он сам, никогда не любил Рождество, хотя бы потому, что в этот замечательный праздник его мать решила сбежать с каким-то левым мужиком, так что от этого дня у них обоих весьма смешанные ощущения. Он уверен, что там не будет никаких украшений, и поэтому замирает, видя то, как пара из домашних андроидов Эла поправляет длинные гирлянды на первом этаже.

В них жёлтые отблески, которые мгновенно выбрасывают в воспоминания о том, как сладко ему было, когда он в последний раз их видел. Он не может перестать загадочно улыбаться, и бросает взгляд на Коннора. Любовник улыбается так мягко, что Гэвин ничего не может с собой сделать, в очередной раз признавая молчаливо простой факт — он чувствует к Коннору так много, что даже слов не хватит описать, позволяя забрать у себя из рук поданный одной из «Хлой» кусок пирога, которым он надеялся полакомиться.

В воздухе пахнет хвоей, имбирным печеньем и праздником, от которого не будет нести болью и ссорами. Семейное торжество, когда можно прижаться к уютному Коннору прямо здесь, без лишних слов получая поглаживания, объятия и нежные поцелуи, способные выбить почву у него из-под ног.

Гэвин поднимает голову, заслышав шаги сверху.

— С Рождеством, бро, — хмыкает он, потирая шрам на переносице и чувствуя, как наполняющее его умиротворение способно утопить всех вокруг.

— С Рождеством, мистер Камски, — добавляет Коннор с особенными интонациями, и укладывает ему руку на талию так, что Гэвин полагает, что только что слышал тень ревности в безупречных модуляциях напарника.

— С Рождеством! — визжат радостные Хлоечки, и Гэвин встречается взглядами с любовником и целует его чуть неуверенно, в уголок губ, проверяя — можно ли?

Уверенный поцелуй утверждает его в мысли — можно.

И он чертовски счастлив.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
